


Lingering Shadows

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [20]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Hey Hyrule,” Sky asked as dinner wrapped up and conversations drifted on, “Is you hand okay? I-I’ve just noticed that you always have it wrapped and I’d be happy to help you-,”The smile that was on Hyrule’s face dropped and he looked down at the table. “I’m fine.” He snapped quickly and conversations stopped as everyone turned to look at him, surprised by the abrupt response. Shadow flinched and his body tensed as he warily watched Hyrule. Legend raised an eyebrow and Hyrule blushes lightly before cleared his throat, “Sorry, that sounded rude. Um…but really, I’m fine. It’s fine.”





	Lingering Shadows

Legend yawned happily, content with the meal that he had just eaten. Wild’s cooking mixed with Malon’s…Legend could now die happily. Well not die, but there was a momentary peace in the storm that has been swirling over the past two weeks. Even Shadow, who was across from Legend, looked happy and content with the soup that he was slowly eating. Legend was happy to see the journal opened on the table next to the bowl and Shadow was mindlessly doodling while listening to the various conversations filtering through the room.  
Four who was on Shadow’s left would look over every once in a while, trying to hide the confusion on his face as he saw whatever Shadow was drawing. Legend was curious but not enough to call Shadow out and draw attention to him. Sky, from Shadow’s other side looked to see what the teen was drawing and smiled saying, “That’s a lovely bird Shadow.”  
Shadow glanced over to him and scribbled some words, Jusding by Sky’s reactions, Legend could take a pretty good guess as to what he wrote. “It is a good bird,” Sky insisted, “I wouldn’t lie to you over a drawing.” Shadow shrugged and Sky sighed, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you know.” Shadow snorted as he scribbled something and Sky smiled after reading it while rolling his eyes, “Each to their own, I suppose.”  
Legend looked around at everyone else to see Warriors retelling on of his battles to the captivated audiences of Wind and Hyrule. Wild and Twilight were chatting happily with both Malon and Time, although Legend noticed Time had been a bit off lately. Not that he blamed the man or anything, everyone was a bit flustered with the recent events.   
“Hey Hyrule,” Sky asked as dinner wrapped up and conversations drifted on, “Is you hand okay? I-I’ve just noticed that you always have it wrapped and I’d be happy to help you-,”  
The smile that was on Hyrule’s face dropped and he looked down at the table. “I’m fine.” He snapped quickly and conversations stopped as everyone turned to look at him, surprised by the abrupt response. Shadow flinched and his body tensed as he warily watched Hyrule. Legend raised an eyebrow and Hyrule blushes lightly before cleared his throat, “Sorry, that sounded rude. Um…but really, I’m fine. It’s fine.”   
Sky’s eyes were widened in shock, as were everyone else’s. Hyrule gulped before scooting his chair back and standing. “Um, I’m just gonna…yeah,” Hyrule’s voice died off as he quickly retreated out the dining room.   
“Hyrule wait!” Sky called but the man didn’t turn around and soon he was gone. Legend sighed and everyone exchanged glances as an awkward silence settled in.   
“Um, I’ll go talk to him,” Legend said standing up and quickly following Hyrule.   
As Legend walked in, he saw Hyrule sitting on one of the beds, with his right hand firmly clamped over his left, which was unwrapped.   
“Hyrule?” Legend asked but the man didn’t respond. “Hey, Hyrule-“ Legend tried again only to be interrupted as Hyrule frantically shook his head chanting,   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Legend immediately protested, “Hyrule it’s okay. You didn’t mean too and it’s probably a sensitive subject.”  
“It’s so stupid,” Hyrule laughed bitterly.   
Legend shook his head, “If it’s important to you then it’s not-.”  
“You don’t get it Legend! You don’t understand!” Hyrule exclaimed. His shout echoed through the room and Legend froze in shock. Hyrule had never raised his voice before. The man sighed tiredly and he moved to lay down on his back, arms covering his eyes, “I’m sorry. It’s just…the Darks…and…just old memories…”  
“Callous?” Legend asked cautiously.   
Hyrule gulped and he said, “It’s complicated.”  
Legend walked over to the bed and sat next to Hyrule. “Well,” He said, “It might help for you to share it.”  
“…it-it…o-okay, but you have to promise not to tell the others. Please!”  
Legend instantly nodded, “Of course.”  
Hyrule paled, but continued, “So, Callous is-,”   
…  
Callous watched Hyrule from the shadows as the man sat alone. The sun had set two hours ago bathing the room in darkness with the exception of a single candle light on the dresser that occasionally flickered as wind blew in from the open window.   
“I know you’re there Callous,” Hyrule said softly, “You can’t hide from me.”  
Callous scowled and stepped into the room, red eyes cutting through the darkness. “You told him,” Callous growled.  
“He asked,” Hyrule said, “What are you going to do about it?”  
Callous raised a challenging brow, “Do you really want to ask me that question?”  
Hyrule gulped looking down quickly not responding. Callous laughed, “That’s what I thought.”  
Callous looked over the man before him and sighed in disgust, before turning and walking back towards the shadows.  
“In the end, are you sure this will be worth it? Will you finally be satisfied?” Hyrule asked softly.  
Callous froze, clenching his jaw in anger. The silence that settled into the room was thick and heavy, pressing into the both of them. Callous tried to formulate a response, but couldn’t manage to create a response. He disappeared back into the shadows, retreating back to the dark world.  
One day they will see, his victory is coming.  
Soon.


End file.
